Garnet The Explorer
by Leonhart Riu
Summary: A Colaboration Fic from Author Gila Leonhart riu and Author Ganas Inori Yuzuriha SUM: Tidus dan Garnet bertemu karena Auron salah warp, lanjut? baca aja sendiri :p Read and Review please Note: Tolong anda siapkan sapu tangan karena mungkin anda akan menangis tertawa ngakak membaca ini :3


Garnet The Explorer

_A Colaboration Fic from Leonhart Riu and Inori Yuzuriha _

_A Crossover fanfic_

Good Day Readers!

Berikut adalah cerita ngawur dari penulis yang sudah lama hilang dari dunia fanfic kawaann,,, bernamaaaa... teng teng teng teng teeeeng~ Hanawakara Riu :3 Alay yah? (Leonhart Riu nama Penname nya~) dan mentornyaah~ Inori Yuzuriha!

Inori: "Terus kenapa saya harus ikut-kutan?"

Riu : "Gapapa,buat pengalaman~"

Inori: "Dasar korban OVJ.. -_-"

Okelah kalo begitu.. CEKIDOT!

Chapter 01 : Garnet diseret-seret sama Tidus

Disebuah Kota Alexandria ada seorang wanita(?) bernama Garnet tenang,dia bukan waria terus kenapa dikasih tanda tanya,itu sih Author nya iseng..

Lanjutkan,kembali ke cerita awal

Si Garnet bobo tiba-tiba dia mimpi (ya iyalah masa mikirin Kamen Rider) ***Dezingggggg***

Suara suara abang sayur "SAYURRRRR SAYURRR!" **#PLAK** ternyata ada Mbah Tidus sebenernya Author juga binggung emang Tidus udah** IDUP DAN DICIPTAIN SAMA SQUAREENIX? ** Biarlah.. buat pengalaman.. Tidus menghampiri GARNET yang lagi bobo dan meluk meluk TV itu.. Si Garnet yang lagi molor itu bangun dan terkaget kaget kayak ada gempa 9,9 skala ritcher "Dimana saya, apa dosa- dosa saya? Taun berapa ini**? #PLAK author digaplok sama para Readers .. Baiklah Author mau SOK SERIUS MODE**

SERIUS MODE : ON #BENSIN eh,HENSIN!

Well,, si garnet kaget karena si Tidur eh Tidus! Tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan nya yang lagi berantakan itu, "Ti...Ti...Tidus? kok kamu kesini!? LOH?! KOK ADA AUROOON?!"#**LOH? KOK Jadi AZIZ GAGAP?#  
**tanya garnet dengan terkaget kaget..

"Loh? Kok aku kewarp disini? Aduh! Auron kita kok ngawur kesini?" Tanya tidus ke auron.

"Aduh... lu kan sekarang harusnya di kapal rikku? Kok nyasar kesini kite? Aduh, kasetnya di hack nih" **#loh? Kok gitu?**

#dengantampangmelas "Auron.. Sumpah Gue pengen ketemu pujaan hati Gue dimasa depan.. Bukan disiniiii...! Gua mau ketemu YUNAAA Bukan Ikan Teri!" **#PLAK Tidus digaplok Zidane#** (Sapa tuh zidane? Pemain bola yak?)  
"Dah...dah! kok malah beratem?" kata si Auron sambil makan makanan yang dia bawa dari Zanarkand * LOH? Ngga ding, dia nyolong, di mejanya garnet ada makanan #**DIGEPLAK!**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya garnet sama mereka-mereka yang bagong bagong itu "Kite kesini naek Time Warp nya Auron" jawab Tidus,

"Pala lu dus, Time Warp gue ketinggalan di Zanarkand gara-gara narik lu,"Kata Auron,

"Oh... Jadi kita kesini naek apa Ron?" Tanya Tidus dengan tampang yang bego-bego gimana gituu~

"Kite kesasar Warp orang"Jawab Auron.

Yaudah deh...

Setau Author tadi judulnya adalah Serius Mode.. Kenapa jadi Alay Mode?

Nanti Rating Gue (Inori) sebagai anak TerGAHOL hilang... Apalah Riu ini..

Yaudah sih maap ri... aye kan Cuma iseng~ :D

Nyok! Lanjot brow :3

Dalam hati garnet berkata, hm... Time Warp? Ngedenger cerita mereka aku jadi males ikut campur urusan mereka, nanti ikutan nyasar lagi,, #oh NOOOO00000oooooooooo~,

"Maaf nih, tapi kalian mesti cepet pergi dari sini, kalo zidane liat lu berdua di kamar ane malem malem gini, bisa tepar abis lu dua(emang apaan?)" Kata si Garnet dengan muka yang masih berantakan karena bangun di tengah tidur,,

"iye, iye gue juga kgak mau kesini, ini smua gue nyasar, begh,, nangis dah gua,, ga jadi ketemu YUNAA TT!" Omong si tidus sambil rengek-rengek nangis."Woi Tidus, Time Warp lu mana? Kalo ga salah kan lu punya tapi ga ada batere kan? *emang remote tivi?*

Lalu tiba-tiba seorang mahluk dari Final Fantasy XIII-2 datang dengan membawa Doraemon bersama Mereka..

"Baiklah! Kami penyelamat bernama Serah Farron,Noel Kreiss dan Doramomon..,eh maksudnya Doraemon.."

"Silahkan kalian pilih.." Kata Serah "Pilih Paradox Crux atau Pintu kemana saja?"

"Saya sarankan pilih Paradox saja.." Kata Noel promosi "Lebih exicited gituh.."

"Mending Pintu kemana saja..Lebih aman.." Kata Doraemon

Lalu Mereka pun berantem-berantem gajelas, dan Tidus pun berbisik

"Ayo kita pergi.. Kunci tempat ini,kita lari sekencang kencangya.."

"Sip.." Mereka pun langsung lari dan Garnet diseret-seret

...

"GYAAAAAAAAAH! HANASTEEE! *loh?*"

"Loh? Garnet lu ngapain ngikut kita orang?" tanya Tidus ." hehh... tidus... aku nyangkut di pedang mu nih, dasar! Senang sekali kau nyeret-nyeret orang?" Dumel si Garnet."NGEK?! HADOH! Seneng amat lu nyangkut di pedang orang?" Kata tidus marah-marah,"Heh! Kamu yang nyeret aye!" Si garnet marah-marah dengan mukanya yang berantakan dan banyak lumpur.

"sudahlah, udah terlanjut keseret, ayo cari jalan keluar!" Si Auron ikutan marah-marah.

Mereka pun mencari jalan keluar , dan tiba-tiba ketemu si cloud, dan ia langsung menebaskan pedangnya,untung ga kena!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! APA-APAAN LUUU? INI MANUSIA! BUKAN KAMEN RAIDER!"Garnet mukanya merah karena hampir kena pedangnya cloud yang ga nahan gedenya itu,

"duh... Maap neng, abang ga liat, abang kira eneng Kamen raider "#kok jadi jawa?, Balas Cloud dengan tampang bego,

"Sekarang ini ada dimana sih?" tanya Auron sambil ngusap-ngusap dagunya yg banyak janggutnya itu,

"Ini Final Fantasy 7, kenapa FF 10 sama 9 bisa barengan, terus, ngapain kalian disini,terus terus gimana kalian kesini, pake apa kalian kesini, kenapa bawa-bawa garnet?" Cloud nanya kaya kereta api, tuut tutt,,

"oi.. oi... santai nanya nya bro, kita kesasar nih,, tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kita bisa ke warp ke sini? Tanya si Tidus santai agak bego,

"hum... ternyata gua salah arah nih larinya" Kata auron sambil mikir, "Loh?" tanya tidus, dan garnet tampak penasaran,"tadi kite lari lewat Pintu Kemana saja..."Kata auron, Gubrak! Pikiran lu kemana ron?astaga heran deh, jangan ... kan readers nya, wong author nya aja bingung.. hmmm

Samar samar si Garnet merasakan di kantong nya kebawa alatnya Serah itu, "Loh? Alatnya serah kebawa nih, mau diapain? *loh? Kan alatnya gede kok bisa masuk?, GeDuBrAk!*"eh... adaptornya doang -_-" lanjut si garnet masang tampang yg agak bloon itu dengan rambutnya yang amburadul..

"Eh! Mana sini adaptornya? Bisa di pake buat Time Warp nya Tidus tuh" si Auron perjelas, setelah adaptornya di kasih ke auron, tidus ngerengek"yaaaaah... ini baterenya abis juga, payah ah!"

"Anu... dirumah saya, ada colokan listrik, kalo mau silahkan ngecas di tempat saya," Tawar si cloud

"OH... iyaa iyaa boleeee... mana rumah mu sini,eh maksudnya rumah mu dimana?" Kata Tidus

"ooh... iya ayo ayo monggo,," kata cloud.

Seketika di jalan, ketemu 1 kamen raider yang lari melarikan diri karena di kejar

"Haah... "suara kamen raider yang lagi lari-lari # tunggu! Tunggu! Kok ada kamen raider dsini? =.= dah dah lupakan ga ada cerita kamen raider! # di gebukin readers

Reader: HUUU... Kita kan mau liat cloud bertarung! Heii! Lanjutkan!

Author: iya deh iya deh =.=

Back to story

Seiring berjalan nya si kamen raider, eh tidus, garnet,auron, dan, garnet , si kamen raider lewat di samping mereka *syuuuutsh~ * tiba-tiba... *CRASSH!* pedang cloud melayang dan menebas kamen raider, yang ternyata kamen raider robot, tapi, uups... muka garnet hampir kena lagi! #garnet kesian amat syiiii :3

"A...AAAAA...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JANGAN GITU DONG AH! UDAH TAU KAMEN RAIDERYA DISITU KENAPA PEDANG NYA BISA NYASAR TERBANG KESINI"#emangnya pedang itu seberat apa ya? Bisa terbang gitu, =.= *author bingung*

"udaaah... cukup! Kamen raider udah mati woe, terus ngapain masih marah-marah dsini , cepetlah kerumah cloud!" Si Auron Marah-marah ga jelas, uda kaya kereta api mau mbeleduk duaar!

Sampe ke rumah cloud, adaptornya di charge, tapi belum penuh, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di situ sementara, eeh... ehh... kawan readers! Dsini si cloud uda kawin loh sama Tifaaa :3

"Garnet? Kok kamu berantakan?" tanya tifa muka nya yang imut itu, "iyah nih, tadi aku diseret-seret sama tidus itu" dengan mukanya yang berantakan dan tampang yang melas – melas gitu deh," yaudah, nih kupinjamkan baju" tifa tersenyum sambil menyodorkan bajunya,wow! Bajunya trio macan! eh koboi! =.=

Akhirnya Garnet tidak kotor lagi! Thank's to Tifa Lockhart #oon nya si author mulai xD

Keesokan harinya Adaptornya selesai di charge #emang hape? =.=# Adaptornya di colok ke Time warp nya si Tidus dan akhirnya *Pyaaash* mereka pun masuk ke ruang Waktu, Tiba-tiba Garnet kelalap kepanasan, "Adoooh,,,, kok kakiku panas!" Jerit garnet, "Gimana ga panas, orang kita di atas panci!" Jawab Tidus, "KYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mereka bertiga serentak jerit !

"Siapa Kalian? Kalo ga salah, Garnet dari ff 9, dan tidus, auron dari ff 10 ya?"

Tanya seseorang di bawah panci yang mereka injak, "Eh...Ini dimana?" Kata Auron,

"Aku Lena, ini di final Fantasy 11 yang never exist, huaaaaaaa. Karena kalian adalah character yang exist kalian akan aku makaaaan,,, agar aku menjadi character yang exist seperti kaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!" dengan gemetaran si auron langsung mencet tombol merah yang gede yg membawa mereka pergi, *Cring*

"UWAAAAAAAAA!" mereka masuk ke lubang waktu dan ternyata! Tiba dii...

"UGYAAAAAAA!" Garnet jerit-jerit karena hampir kena keybladenya Xion yg lagi berantem sama Axel.

By : Event Kingdom Hearts ini disampaikan oleh Inori Yuzuriha..

"Hello there Xi—" Axel berenti ngomong pas ngeliat Trio macan bernama Garnet,Tidus dan Mbah Auron...

"NGAPAIN LO DISINI?!" Teriak Roxas,Xion sama Bang Axel

"Ini dimana?Tahun berapa ini? Apa dosa-dosa Saya? Apa ada Kamen Rider disini?" Tanya Tidus goblok

"Axel..Mending lo pake Dark Warp u buat ngelemparin Mereka yang gajelas ini..." Kata Xion "Gw masih pengen ngelawan elo!"

Akhirnya si Axel sama Xion malah berantem-berantem gajelas sementara Trio Macan beserta Roxas lagi nonton

"Ada popcorn ga? Gw laper nih.. Tadi belom makan di The World That Never Was.." Kata Roxas laper

"Ada nih.." Kata Auron , Dia nyolong dikamar Garnet,dia juga bawa cadangan dari Zanarkand

"Sejak kapan kamar Gw ada popcorn,perasaan ga ada tadi.. adanya makanan anjing yang Gw Transformasikan jadi Popcorn.." Kata Garnet **SANTAI **

"Jadi..Ini?!" *PUEHH* "Ini makanan anjing Lo?!" Kata Auron ngamuk-ngamuk gajelas sambil gigit sikat wc

"Kingdom Hearts kan Praktis.. apa aja ada.." Kata Roxas sambil makan pala(?)

"UDAHLAH!" Kata Xion bete,dia langsung ngelempar 3 mahluk itu yang dimasukin kedalem kotak beserta kertas kado yang menghiasinya dan pita-pita berenda yang cantik...

"TAK SEMPRUL KOWE!" Kata Xion sambil ngelempar 3 mahluk itu...

...

"seraaaaaaang!" Kata Unit S,,," Wah!Wah!" Tidus dengan kaget lgsg menghunuskan pedang nya ke Unit S dan TRIING! Unit S langsung terkapar, dan Unit Gray pun langsung menang. Namun kaget akan kedatangan manusia aneh, seketika mereka berteriak, "MONSTER RAKSASAAA!" kapten unit Gray jerit-jerit ketakutan,"Waaah... ternyata ada yang lebih kecill darii akuu..." Kata Garnet excited dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, Komando Unit Gray lgsg teriak,"SERRRAAAANG MONSTERRR!" HYOOOOOOO

Auron lagsung sigap memencet tombol merah dan *triiiing* mereka berpindah ke dunia yang lain,

Tiba...tiba... "GYAAAAAA! ZAAAACCCCK HENTIKAN PEDANGMU! "Jerit Garnet ketakutan pedangnya kena mukanya CKIIIT#emang rem mobil? =.= author bingung

"LOH? KOK ADA LU LU PADA?" kata zack bingung

"MINGGIR...MINGGIRR GUA MAU TUSUK ZACK!"

Zack dengan sigap! *Triing* ZLEB! #siapa yang ketusuk? Hayoo hayoo?

"aakhh..." musuh merana, "sapa suruh lu ngomong mau nusuk gua, kan gua sigap mau nusuk elu." Kata Zack seneng, tapi seketika pada saat Zack menusuk musuh tersebut, yang keluar bukannya darah, melainkan pita – pita yang indah~ #hah lu pikir apaan?#

Back to Time Warp,

Tiba-tiba,, zrrrrssssh zrrssshh,,, "adoh adoh adoh,,, Basaaah" Garnet ngeluh, "loh kok ada kalian?" tanya aerith dengan tampang lugu, "AERITH? KOK NYIREEM! O*"Garnet ngedumel "Aduh maap ga liat" aerith minta maaf sambil melas, *TRING* mereka hilang lagi, Si Auron seneng amat mencet-mencet tombol merah, emang ada jackpotnya yah? Kalo ada jackpotnya author mauu dooong :3

Tiba- tiba di samping mereka ada wanita kegantung, dan mereka tergantung di sebuah tebiiiing! #oh noooo! Ternyata! "RINOA!" teriak seorang wanita dan pria jerit dari atas tebing, yang ternyata adalah Selphie dan Zell, "oh... ternyata kita nyasar di final Fantasy 8...tapi... Kok NYASARNYA KE TEBING CURAM GINI SIIIH!" Garrnet jerit-jerit ketakutan, "LOH? Kok kalian nggantung sama aku sih?" Kata rinoa bengong dan stress liat nya,,"kita nyasar... huweeeeeng."Lagi-lagi Tidus nangis ngeliatnya."Rinoa, mana pertolongan nya?" Tanya Auron dengan nada agak turun, "Ng...Nggak tau... paling… tunggu squall dateng..." Kata Rinoa diem-diem aja...

3 Jam Kemudian...

Keplak keplak keplak keplak #eh emangnya burung ==a. Wiirrr...wiirrr... ,, suara bangku heli dateng, dan... OH! Itu Squall "Squaaall... Squaaalll... tolongin kitaaaaaa dooooonk...'' Si tidus udah rengek-rengek minta tolong sama squal," Namun... "sini-sini, tarik tangan ku" Rinoa ngomong, akhirnya trio penjelajah itu berpegangan pada Rinoa dan, WHUP! Mereka bertiga dan rinoa berpegangan pada tali yang disodorkan squall,, Syuung syuuung~ Mereka dibawa terbang

Sesampainya di galbadian mereka disuruh lari,

"Ayo lari ke sampiiing...'' Kata Rinoa, Mereka bertiga lari-lari ga jelas, uda sampe ke galbadian, tadinya sih si trio itu mau berpisah tapi, malah bantuin squall, dan rinoa lawan edea. =.=

Uda sampe ke tempat edea, edea langsung mati kena serangan nya si Auron Black Power brake, + Summon nya si Garnet ANIMA #tunggu...tunggu itu kan AEONS bukan SUMMON! Yah biarkanlah, pengalaman. . setelah itu

"ngomong- ngomong kalian ga pergi?" kata Rinoa yang kayak ngusir ituh :3, "Iya, itu lagi di usahain sama auron, katanya time warp nya tombol nya nyungsep masuk gara-gara kita nyasarnya di tebing, jadi keteken terus gityuu deh'' Kata Tidus dengan mengeluarkan nada alaynya yang agak-agak wriiing~ .

Terus Mereka pegi kayak gada dosa ke...

...

Final Fantasy 12...

Mereka melihat carnaval nikahan getooh

"GILA! SIAPA ITU CAKEP BANGET!" Kata Garnet sambil melototin Abang Rasler

"GILA! SEBELAHNYA JUGA CAKEP BEUDD!" Kata Tidus sambil melototin Neng Ashe

"IKUTIN! IKUTIN!" Kata Auron semangat

Mereka pun ikut ke gereja

...

#Author pengen ngomong :

Inori : "GILA! Rasler itu CAKEP BANGET ! REKS JUGA CAKEP BANGET ITULOHH SI ABANGNYA VAAN!"

Riu-nyan : "No comment deh..-_-"

...

Fjdeofjw9fweifjwefjiwefhauto rbingguungmaunulisapaaaaa

"eh.. eh... tombol ga kendali nih,,, kita mau ke warrp!" Kata Auron gelisah, tombol nya uda kyak ngeluarin sirine wiiiiiuuuutwiiiiuuuut... #emang nya ambulance?

*Criiing* Mereka ilang

Tiba-tiba ! Ada Bumerang terbang terbang,dan lagi-lagi garnet hampir kena ! dengan sigap tidus langsung ngeluarin pedang nya dan melindungi garnet, ***Triiing*** #cieeee...

"LOH KALIAN LAGE? Xion marah, "PERGI SANA!" ***Duing!*** mereka bertiga di tendang dan...

(serius Mode)

Jatuh dari langit! **Bruak!** Celingak celinguk celingak celinguk... "kok ada golem... ini dimana?" tanya tidus terbengong-bengong,

" Awas!" Duar ! api menyambar ke daerah mereka jatuh,

"Kalian gapapa?"

Siapa itu? Oh! Bang rasler! "KYAAAH KYAAAAH" Garnet Jerit- jerit sambil melotot liat Rasler.

"Ada apa? Bisa di bantuu?" Tidus nanya dengan lantang *wah tumben bisa gituh :3*

"Back up bagian sana! Auron Back up depan, Garnet Revive smua yang mati!" ,

"SIIAP!" Jerit trio macan itu #etooo

Karena FF 9 dan 10 itu battle nya satu-satu mereka agak bingung perang di FF 12 =.=

Tapi walaupun gitu mereka bisa menyerang Golem nya !asek!

Terus tiba- tiba lampu nya nyala lagi. Daaaaaan

"Tidus? It's that you? It's Wakka" wah! ada mas mas wakka ternyata

"WAKKA? " Tanya tidus

"WAKKAAAA! I AM HOOOME!" Tidus menjerit jerit hepi sambil melok wakka #ha..ha…ha

"Wait! What are you doing here?" Tanya mas wakka

"etoo… kok inggris gitu sih wakka ngomong nya" Kata tidus

"oi! Tidus! Lu kelempar di masa lu uda ga ada!" Auron menjelaskan

"o.O" ekspresi Tidus

WIIIIINNNG~~~ Tombol merah auron pun menyala lagi daaan!

….

"Namine! Kau harus lakukan ini cepat!"

Ternyata trio itu kesasar di laboratorium ga jelas

"siapa mereka?!" bentak seorang yang menggunakan hoodie berwarna hitam

"Cepat mutilasi mereka!" Kata seorang yang menggunakan baju merah seperti Gilgamesh

"Gilgamesh?" Kata Garnet

"GYAAAAAAA! KABOOOOOOOOOORRRR!" Kata Tidus ngerengek

Author R.N: hmmm karena saat ini author kepengen semuanya tau bagaimana mereka sekarang ini akan author jelaskan satu Satu

Garnet ngelongok dengan perkataan yang terus keluar "Gilgamesh? Gilgamesh?"

Tidus mondar mandir sambil rengek rengek dengan menjerit "KYAAAAAAAAAAA! GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Author tidur #eh

Replay

Auron sweatdrop ngeliat tidus dan garnet yang gila setengah mati

"MUTILASI MEREKA!" Perintah si baju merah sekali lagi, kemudian

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jerit mereka bertiga, Auron langsung mencet tombol merahnya dengan tergesa gesa

….

"….." Terlihat Yuna terdiam di ujung kapal

Ternyata mereka nyasar di final fantasy 10 pada saat Tidus mau loncat

"eh siapa kamu?" Tanya Rikku ke garnet

"LOH?! KOK ADA FF 9 DISINI!?" Tanya wakka dengan terkaget

"eh..eh…eh!" Garnet kaget dan ia berlari, ternyata dia berlari mendorong-dorong tidus sampe tidus jatoh tidak pada waktunya

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Jerit tidus

*Replay*

"LOH KOK ADA FF 9 DISINI?!" Tanya wakka dengan terkaget

"kami kesasar dengan menggunakan time warp!"

Tiba-tiba tubuh tidus transparan

"TIDUS?!" jerit garnet terkaget

"ah.. ternyata… aku malah akan bertualang denganmu garnet… well it's a nice simple trip" Kata tidus sambil tersenyum

"ti..TIDUS!" Garnet lari ke arah tidus untuk memluknya tapi, ia malah jatuh

"Maaf garnet dan terima kasih untuk petualangan nya…." Kata tidus sambil mengusap kepala garnet perlahan, lalu ia menjatuhkan dirinya

Garnet terlihat berlari ke ujung kapal dan melihat dia terjatuh

Dan

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Garnet terbangun di ranjang nya

"Garnet?" Sapa Zidane di pintunya

"Kenapa?" Zidane mendekati Garnet

"…." Garnet terdiam sejenak

'_Mimpi? Atau …..'_

_'hahaha….'_

_'hmp! Nice to see you here Tidus! And thank's for the simple nice trip' _Ucap Garnet dalam hatinya

Ia tau kalau yang ia alami itu bukan semata mimpi, tapi sebuah pertemuan antara dia dengan karakter FF 10 yaitu _Tidus_

-END-

Author R :Wakakakakaak!  
Author I: ngapa lu?  
Author R : Nothing wakakakak… read and review please :3

Yak ini adalah Colaboration Fic antara Leonhart Riu dengan inori Yuzuriha Thank's for attention~

Kami mengerjakan ini sambil bersalto salto ria, apalagi Inori, sampe loncat loncat gila dia

Arigatou Gozaimasuu~


End file.
